


Heartbreak

by littletigery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletigery/pseuds/littletigery
Summary: He broke my heart. . .





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my very first poem that I was actually proud of. I thought that writing about how he broke my heart would help and it did. Maybe reading about it will help those of you who have been cheated on? At least I hope it does.

 

 

 

Was it worth it? To watch me walk away?

On that crisp autumn day.

I thought we were happy, happy as can be.

But you took that idea and destroyed it right in front of me.

 

You took my heart and tore it in two,

I guess I just wasn't good enough for you.

Our love was a flame, but you couldn't handle the heat.

And I suppose that's why you stayed in your seat.

 

Why did you have to be such a dick?

Hanging around with that other chick?

Didn't I mean anything to you?

Or was I just another girl for you to screw?

 

You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna know.

Have a happy life, wherever it may go.

‘Cuz honey I'm happy now that you're never around.

Because you're like the Devil that lives above ground.


End file.
